


Is It This Hard?

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A transformers prime rp I’m currently doing with a friend on Quotev. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Jaiden was in her truck driving to Raf's house. He needed a ride and their parents were family friends so she was going to his place. Her two dogs were in the window enjoying the breeze.

Bee was with Molly, he managed to get some time off to enjoy it with her. But he was too shy and nervous to make a move on her even though he had a crush with her  
5 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly sighed as she accidentally rubbed her butt against his leather passenger seat. She wanted Bee and love him so badly but she was afraid he didn’t love her back.

Raf was waiting for Jaiden as he was excited to see her and her two cute dogs again. He recently got all A’s on his report card and wanted to tell her all about it.  
4 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee felt his A/C turn on from her movement on his seats. Slightly warming his seats as he did, he kept driving around to try to keep himself under control 

Jaiden soon pulled up in the front. Her two dogs whined happily seeing Raf and wiggled their tails happy. They backed away from the door so he could get in  
4 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
“Bee please! It’s too cold in here!” Molly said whining and making a moaning sound for him not meaning too. She decided to kiss his dashboard.

Raf happily got in and climbed in as he went into the passenger seat and he put his seatbelt back on. He started talking to Jaiden.  
4 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
His heating went on in full blast hearing Molly and feeling her kiss his dashboard. He was getting so flustered so quick

The dogs licked Raf's face before leaving him alone. Jaiden smiled to Raf and listened to his rambles with no problem  
4 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly smiled. She felt Bee and she knew he was getting turned on from her.  
“How do you like my sexy playboy bunny outfit Bee? Does it turn you on?” She asked him huskily.

“Did you hear Jaiden? I got all A’s on my report card in all of my classes!” Raf said excitedly and happily to her.  
4 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee drove to an abandoned area so he could transform into his bot form. He beeped embarrassed and looked at Molly

"That's amazing Raf! I knew you could do it you little nerd!" She teased him as she stopped at a four way stop  
4 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Since he transformed Molly screamed as she was falling to the ground. She hoped she wouldn’t get hurt.

Raf smiled proudly and happily at her. He petted and rubbed her digs necks and heads loving the dogs so much.  
4 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee held her in his servos, making sure she wouldn't fall or get hurt. *Sorry!!* he beeped out in apologizes

The dogs enjoyed the attention and were big cuddle bugs. Jaiden kept driving and noticed they were being followed  
4 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly calmed down saying she was ok and she kissed his hands all over.  
"I am in love with you Bee so much!"

Raf noticed it too until Ultra Magnus came behind the decepticons and transformed smashing them and killing them to bits.  
4 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
*Wait really? You are??* he asked as his optics widened in awe. 

Jaiden hit the gas to get away from the robots "What is that?!"  
4 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly nodded sadly.  
"I'm sorry for trying to turn you on. I know you don't feel the same way," she said crying into her hands.

Raf saw that Ultra Magnus was fighting them still.  
"Jaiden it looks like that one is on our side!"  
4 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
He comforted her the best he could *It's okay Molly!!* he comforted her and gently rubbed her back

"I don't care. I am not letting you get hurt!" She said as she pulled into a hidden alley to hide  
4 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly still continued to cry. She was heartbroken because of Bee. She just confessed and he hadn't yet.

Raf saw Ultra Magnus coming for them and said to get into him quickly as he transformed for them.  
4 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
*i like you too Molly!! I like-like you!!* he confessed back in an attempt to help her relax

"You want us to go with him?! I'd rather just follow him in my truck Raf!"  
4 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly heard him and she stopped crying and looked up at him. She kissed his lips happily.

Ultea Magnus grumbled saying there was little time as he got all four of them inside him and drove off through a groundbridge that was waiting for him.  
4 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
(Sorry was cleanin!)

Bee kissed her back and gently held her. He felt himself calm down from the panic before hand

Her dogs didn't mind the change, Jaiden pushed her glasses up and held Raf close  
2 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
It’s ok 

Molly moaned into the kiss as she stroked his cheeks and she french kissed him.

Ultra Magnus then went into the Autobot secret base and he transformed letting them out carefully.  
2 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee pulled away from the kiss and set her down. Transforming into his alt mode and letting his holoform come out.

The two dogs chased Raf to the touch and laid down with him. Squishing him and snoring as they slept.  
2 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly then saw him and gasped getting a small nosebleed just from looking at him. He was hot! 

Ultra Magnus looked over at the humans particularly Jaiden as he walked over to her after briefing with Optimus Prime.  
2 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee shyly grinned to Molly. He was tall and had dark skin. Black and white hair was on his head as his eyes shined brightly at Molly.  
e81a0f40ccaa25636110b559736d01 

Jaiden was wearing a black tank top that showed her assets and some army green jeans that were high waisted. She pushed her glasses up her face and went onto the human platform  
2 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
“B-Bee?! Is-is th-that y-you?!” Molly said while walking up to him and hesitantly touched his exposed bare chest. He even wore gloves too! Eeee it was like a dream she thought.

Ukraine Magnus smiled warmly down at her as he put out his hand for her to climb up on. He said, “hello there. I am Ultra Magnus a pleasure.”  
1 hour ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
He nodded to Molly. He watched as she touched his chest and shivered slightly at her touch. He was quite warm from blushing.

Jaiden looked at Ultra Magnus, she brushed her hair out of her face slightly "Jaiden, Jaiden Lucha." She said before climbing onto his hand.  
1 hour ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly was still wearing her playboy bunny outfit in front of him. She looked away from him blushing asking him, “how do I look Bee?”

Ultra Magnus brought her up to his shoulder and nodded to her saying it was a pleasure to meet her as he rubbed her back.  
1 hour ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee blushed at Molly *You look ho-Amazing!! You look amazing,* he said after a stutter 

Jaiden looked around and made sure not too fall off. "So what was that?"  
1 hour ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly heard what he said and sighed taking her hands off of him and walked away.  
“Bye Bee. I guess we can’t be in a relationship then if you can’t be a man and be honest with yourself and dominate me.”

“Those were very bad and evil giant alien robots known as the decepticons. They want to take over the earth,” Ultra Magnus said to her.  
1 hour ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee chased after her and grabbed her arms *Molly wait!* he said to her to stop her

Jaiden nodded "Okay, why earth?" She asked and looked down to Raf  
1 hour ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
“What? Why can’t you be honest with yourself and with me? I love you! I want this to work but you’re being too shy and too soft.”

“Because in the earth there is vast large quantity of energon that we need to sustain ourselves. That is mainly why.”  
1 hour ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
*I'm scared to lose you too!! I'm in a war Molly, everyone who gets too close dies instantly! I can't see to lose you too,* he confessed

Jaiden hummed and watched as her dogs cuddled Raf,slowly falling asleep as they did. "So you're here for war?"  
1 hour ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
But Molly just started to cry as tears slipped down her cheeks cradling his cheeks in her hands saying, “but I can’t die Bee. You will never lose me! Please get close to me all you want my sexy hot Bee!” She sobbed.

Ultra Magnus shook his head no at her.  
“We came here to earth to stop them from succeeding and ruling this planet and to call this planet our new home as well,” he said to her softly.  
58 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee nodded and kissed her deeply. His arms wrapping around her waist as he did, keeping her pinned to his body

Jaiden leaned back onto her hands, she was different from Miko. Physically and mentally. "Alright," she said  
53 minutes ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
“Mmmmmm!” Molly said into the kiss closing her eyes and just let him take control and dominate her all he wanted.

Ultra Magnus nodded to her and carefully and gently set her down in a chair so she could rest and relax from her ordeal.  
49 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee did take control and pulled her into his alt form, so they would be in the back seats. Bee explored her mouth and didn't let up

"Thank you Ultra Magnus," she said with a small nod. Raf was busy being cuddles by her dogs so he didn't notice them talking  
46 minutes ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly’s mouth was open and she gripped hard onto his sexy muscular chest rubbing there and grinded against him whimpering in their make out.

Ultra Magnus nodded and smiled softly at her again and went back over to where ratchet was now and briefed him on what happened too.  
43 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee's hands trailed down to her butt and squeezed hard. He started to slide up to her ribs and chest and felt everything she had. 

Jaiden went to Raf and gave him a noogie on the head, messing with his hair as she did.  
41 minutes ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly moaned loudly into the kiss as she mewled too softly and purred like a lustful feline arching her back.

Ultra Magnus knot watch on her from time to time and just smiled at her innocence and playfulness.  
37 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee grabbed her legs and grinded hard against Molly. Biting her lower lip to show dominance over her

Jaiden sat next to him and the dogs moved to use her as a pillow. One setting their head on her boobs.  
36 minutes ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
“God Bee! Yes! Fuck yes! I’m yours Bee! Only yours!” Molly whimpered as she got submissive underneath him.

Ultra Magnus wondered what’s it would be like to take her virginity away and why was he even thinking that. Maybe he had feelings for her?  
32 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee smirked down at her and started to pull off her clothing. So she would be naked underneath him.

Jaiden didn't seem to notice him and just chilled with her dogs and Raf for now  
30 minutes ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly was now completely naked and at his mercy beneath him. She blushed trying to cover her woman parts.

Ultra Magnus wondered how he should ask her on a date as he’s never been in one before ever in his life.  
27 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee pinned her arms above her head and moved down to her breats. Starting to lick and kiss her breasts before sucking hard.

Jaiden's phone rang in her pocket and she struggled to go get it. She answered and it was a male she was talking to. She ended the call with a 'love you'.  
22 minutes ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
“Ahh Bee please! God I can’t take it! Bee please! Please!” Molly moaned and was an utterly lustful begging mess underneath him.

Ultra Magnus heard that with his audio receptors and he didn’t like it at all one bit. He knew she already had a boyfriend. He grew jealous.  
19 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee ignored her and took his time with each breast before moving to her vagina

Jaiden went back to cuddling her dogs and Raf, her big sister instincts kicking in  
13 minutes ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
“Bee why’re you ignoring me? I’m not protesting I’m just begging for more! That’s all!” Molly whimpered.

Ultra Magnus walked back over to her.  
“So was that I heard before a boyfriend on the other line?” He asked her out right point blank.  
9 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee licked a slip on the outside of her vagina. Teasing the nerves she had on the outside

Jaiden and Raf burst into laughter hearing. Jaiden laughing hard that tears fell "Oh my god!! That was my dad!!"  
7 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
(What happened with Jaiden has happened to me irl it's halarious)  
6 minutes ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
(Lol I see)

Molly was moaning and eliciting a mewl as she shuddered in lust and in delight.

Ultra Magnus was blushing on the inside if he could blush and felt like a complete idiot.  
3 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee continued and started to slide his tongue in. Lapping at her juices and tasting her up.

Jaiden and Raf were laughing still but were calming down slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly spread her legs open even wider than before and she wanted her arms and hands free. She mewled.

Ultra Magnus muttered a sorry and he walked away in humiliation and embarrassment. He just chuckled though softly.  
3 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Can we rp some more later? If that’s ok?  
3 days ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee soon pulled away and lined his erection up to be in line to her vagina. He looked at her to see how she would react.

The two finally calmed down and were watching the tv in the main room.

(That ok!)  
3 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Ok ttyl  
3 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Back 

Molly was practically drooling from the sheer size and length of his shaft she was afraid it wouldn’t fit in her at all. She gulped.

Ultra Magnus then walked over to see what they were watching and he got interested in the human tv show they were watching.  
3 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Hey XD  
2 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
How’re you doing?  
22 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
(Hi sorry)

Bee groaned and started to slowly push into her vagina. Being careful to not push to fash, going slow so she could adjust to his size

Raf was falling asleep but Jaiden watched the show with the three beings around her falling asleep. It was a show about deep sea creatures  
17 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly didn’t react or whimper in pain but rather she mewled languidly in pleasure because she wasn’t a Virgin.

Ultra Magnus was intently watching the show with her and felt like her should learn about earth impress her because he liked her.

It’s ok I’m here DX  
17 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee groaned at the pleasure and looked down at her to make sure she wasn't in pain aa he started to move in her

Jaiden looked over and saw Ultra Magnus watching the show with her, she went back to petting her dog which was on her chest  
17 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly urged for go faster and harder she wouldn’t be able to walk for a week or more. She said, “Bee! Please! God!”

Ultra Magnus just looked at her from time to time and smiled at her as he was watching it with her. He moved closer to her.  
17 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee complied and was soon driving as hard and fast into Molly as physically possible for a Cybertronian. Which was impossible to achieve with a human.

Jaiden didn't seem to mind, or notice as she watched the show with her sleeping dogs. She pushed up her glasses and stretched her arms slightly, her shirt going up  
17 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly moaned wantonly for him as she rubbed and scratched up and down his sexy ass muscles on his arms wanting him to dominate her forever.

Ultra Magnus if he was capable and if it was possible he would have blushed beet red right there and then. Instead he coughed flustered and nervous.  
17 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
The car was shaking hard as Bee drilled into Molly as hard and fast as he could. He groaned and started to give Molly hickies on her neck and chest

Jaiden looked at Ultra Magnus confused "You alright?" She asked but didn't move to fix her shirt as she was comfortable  
17 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
“Oh go! Yes! Yes! Fuck Bee! I fuckin love you soooo much!” Molly screamed and then softly whimpered while arching her back.

“Y-your shirt is revealing your midriff,” Ultra Magnus stuttered and muttered all at the same time. He was still embarrassed.  
17 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee felt himself starting to get close and he sped up as much as he could *Fuck-Molly I'm close!* he warned her

She looked down and pulled her shirt down to cover her midriff, but by doing so she revealed more of her chest and bra  
17 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly elicited one last moan before reaching her climax and orgasming heavily.

Ultra Magnus could not take it any longer and he growled reaching for her.  
16 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee slammed hard into Molly one last time before cumming deep into her. He was filling her up and felt some seap out and onto his pelvis 

Jaiden looked up and saw the hand reaching for her. She gasped and tried to get out of reach but wasn't quick enough  
16 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly panted heavily and screamed loudly in lust.  
"I am yours. Forever yours Bee."

Ultra Magnus picked her up and he carried her over his shoulder and went to his berth room.  
16 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee growled and nodded, holding her to his chest as he laid next to her *Good, and I am yours*

Jaiden kicked and punched him as she squirmed "Ultra Magnus! What are you doing?!"  
16 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
(Sorry i gtg to bed night)  
16 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Ok night  
16 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly smiled at him loving the feeling of his gloved hands on her touching her skin.

Ultra Magnus laid her down gently on his berth and looked at her with optics full of lust.  
"I like you Jaiden and you were turning me on earlier."  
16 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
(Mornin)  
5 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee was now under her, with her on his chest as his hands wandered all over her body

Jaidens face started to turn pink hearing and she didn't know what to say.  
5 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly continued to moan as she still felt that Bee was still inside her. She mewled longingly.  
“Ahh Bee! Are you gonna get outta me now?! And god I love the feeling of your gloved hands touching me all over!”

Ultra Magnus turned in his holoform and he got on top of her and he smashed his human like lips to hers and touching her all over.  
5 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Morning XD  
5 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee moaned and bucked his hips into Molly, he was starting to get hard while still in her. He rolled his hips and bucked hard

Jaiden gasped in the kiss and was unable to fight him, so she gave into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she did  
4 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
"So round two huh my sexy big Bee?!" Molly moaned out whimpering to and she rode him.

Ultra Magnus french kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth growling pinching her breasts.


	3. Chapter 3

Bee groaned and bucked harder and harder as she rode him. Holding her hips with his gloved hands as he did 

Jaiden softly moaned and jumped slightly when he pinched her breasts. She grabbed his hair and pulled slightly  
7 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly moaned and kissed him all over his face leaving her lipstick stains all over his face.

Ultra Magnus came out on top as he entwined his tongue around hers and he left hickeys and nips on her neck.  
7 days ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee kissed her all moved too. Leaving bite marks all over her as he did

She moaned softly as he did and wrapped her arms legs around his waist  
7 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly mewled softly and she began to straddle him trying to make him feel good.  
“I want your sparklings Bee!”

Ultra Magnus moved down to her shoulders and nibbled and suckled there too as well.  
7 days ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee drilled hard into her *Then ride me hard Molly!!* he ordered her

Her strap started to fall off as he did  
7 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
"Y-yes sir!" Molly said shyly and meekly as she bounced up and down on him.

Ultra Magnus took all of her clothes off and he attacked a nipple while he groaned.  
7 days ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee groaned in pleasure and bucked into her movements 

Jaiden moaned and gasped when Ultra Magnus did  
7 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly screamed out his name and she orgasmed for a second time.

Ultra Magnus then suckled on the other nipple as he was getting turned on again.  
7 days ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee slammed in deep into her as he orgasmed as well

Jaiden squealed at the feeling and bucked her hips  
7 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly panted softly and collapsed on top of him sweating as she moaned.

Ultra Magnus suckled and bit on her Virgin flower as he got turned on rubbing her inner thighs.  
7 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Hey XD  
6 days ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
(Hoi)

Bee turned on the air conditioning in the car so it would help them both calm down.

Her hips bucked at his touches and she covered her mouth embarrassed  
5 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
“Bee Ahh please! Aren’t you gonna get outta me now?!” Molly moaned softly.

Ultra Magnus then decided to insert two fingers into her as he scissored her insides.  
5 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Hey sorry I’m on now  
5 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Hey XD  
5 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Happy Halloween! XD are you able to rp tonight?  
4 days ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Hey can we follow each other if thats ok?  
20 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
(Hey sorry been super busy and of course u can)

Bee smirked at her *So you want me to get out?*

Jaiden moaned and arched her back  
19 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly mewled and whimpered shaking her head no blushing.

Ultra Magnus rubbed and scissored her insides as he growled in lust.  
19 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Well I was meaning if WE could follow each other on here?  
19 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
And its ok  
19 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
(Yeah we can sorry lol I thought i was already following u here)

Bee started to slowly get hard again in Molly

Her legs quivered and she moaned loudly  
19 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Lol its ok and no but its fine XD 

Molly moaned loudly and wantonly inside his alt mode.

Ultra Magnus then pulled them out and slowly shoved his throbbing shaft deep inside her grunting.  
19 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee flipped them so he was over her and slid out of her. Making her lay on her stomach as he was behind her

Jaiden cried out and gripped his shoulders tightly  
19 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly impatiently and eagerly awaited for hus sexy hot big thick rod to go back in her.

Ultra Magnus then stopped and waited for her to adjust to him as he growled.  
19 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee slammed into her hard from behind

After a few minutes she adjusted to him  
19 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly screamed and wailed out in sexual pure lust for him gripping the backseats.

Ultra Magnus then started slamming and ramming harder and faster into her.  
19 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee kept going and gripped her hips hard, leaving bruises

Jaiden was in so much pleasure from him  
19 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
"Bee sweetie ahh please! God fuck! You are so fuckin sexy!" Molly shouted.

Ultra Magnus gripped her hips as he grinded hard and rough against her.  
19 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Hey XD  
4 hours ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
(Hoi)

Bee kept slamming her from behind leaving marks on her legs

Jaiden leaned to kiss him deeply  
2 hours ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Hey XD

Molly screamed his name in pleasure and she arched her back.

Ultra Magnus then growled as he kissed her deeply and he thrusted into her savagely.  
1 hour ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Hey sorry was out before but I’m back now  
52 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
(It ok)

Bee was pulling her hips back to meet his thrusting hips

Jaiden cried out in pleasure and but his lower lip  
45 minutes ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly squeaked and she shrieked and whined as she scratched his seats.

Ultra Magnus then thrusted into her faster and harder into her as he growled.  
39 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee hissed and one hand went to her breasts, groping them

Jaiden's breasts bounced with every thrust and she had a bulge on her stomach  
16 minutes ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly moaned out and she couldn’t help but orgasm and cum hard.

Ultra Magnus then released into her after hitting her g spot.  
12 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee slammed into her cervix and cummed deep into her with a groan 

Jaiden came after Ultra Magnus and panted hard, her legs twitching  
11 minutes ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
Molly panted heavily and she was for sure thought that she was pregnant now.

Ultra Magnus slipped out of her whispering that he was so madly in love with her.  
9 minutes ago

Thatonerandomkid ThatOneRandomKid  
Bee slipped out and laid next to her in the backseats. He was utterly exhausted 

Jaiden cuddled into his chest, shivering slightly feeling the cum drip out  
8 minutes ago

Cure Milky HowlsMoon  
“I love you so much Bee!” Molly panted nuzzling him kissing him all over his face.

Ultra Magnus then wrapped his arms around her and put a blanket over her.


End file.
